


You're Definitely Not Magnus Bane

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: There is the task, there is the burden [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Maryse, Broken Bones, Clary is silly, Doctor Maryse, F/F, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Short Maryse!, Strained Relationships, Tall Catarina!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Maryse is the best doctor in the New York City institute. Catarina is the best healer in New York City. Clary thinks they would make a cute couple.





	

“You have to be the worst patient I’ve ever dealt with.” Isabelle sighed taking Clary’s hand in her own. Clary smiled weakly at her girlfriend and tried her best to relax. It was hard to be in the infirmary which was making the redhead increasingly uncomfortable. She would rather be anywhere else.

“All of your patients are dead Iz.”

“Yeah normally when I get to them they’re past the complaining point.” Isabelle smiled causing Clary to chuckle. “Catarina Loss is the best healer in New York City she’s even better than the silent brothers.”

“I don’t know if it’s necessary for us to get the best healer in New York City to deal with my leg,” Clary said. “Can’t a healing rune fix me right up?”

“Maybe on the outside but your leg runs the risk of infection and it would benefit to have Catarina heal it.” Isabelle said softly. Now Izzy loved Clary but sometimes her little grape was a little too head strong. Jumping out of a building to slay a rogue werewolf was all well and good but you had to be equip with the right runes before pulling off those kind of stunts.

“She snapped her leg with a pretty clean break,” both girls looked up to see Maryse Lightwood storming into the infirmary. Alright well maybe she wasn’t storming but Maryse always walked with such an intensity it always seemed like she marched everywhere she went. “Maybe Clarissa has a point.”

“Clary mom,” Isabelle frowned. “How many times do we have to go over this?” Isabelle had asked her mother for a second opinion she had been hoping that Maryse would be on her side and demanded a full examination of the leg. Not agree with the redhead and just slap a rune on the problem.

“And you’re the best doctor in the Institute right?” Clary asked her green eyes lighting up with relief.

“I’ve been told once or twice,” Maryse said with a self satisfied smile. It quickly died away when she noticed the seething look that Isabelle was giving her. “So I took time out of my very busy schedule to look at the x-rays and it would seem that all we need is a healing rune.”

“Are you sure?” Isabelle and Clary asked in unison.

“I’m positive.” Maryse said just as Catarina Loss walked in flanked by two shadowhunters. All three women turned to look at the downworlder. Maryse didn’t notice the x-rays in her hands slipping to the floor.

“Holy shit.” The shadowhunter whispered causing Isabelle and Clary to turn and look at her.

“Mom are you okay?” Isabelle asked a little worried when she didn’t get a response from her mother.

“Magnus Bane called me to take a look at Clarissa Fairchild.” Catarina said as she came to a stop besides Isabelle who quickly stood up.

“Yes I asked Magnus to call you to come look at my girlfriend here.” Isabelle explained. “My name is Isabelle Lightwood, this is my girlfriend Clary and this is my mother-”

“I’m Magnus Bane!” Maryse blurted out causing an awkward silence to fall over the room. “I’m not Magnus Bane, I’m-”

“Maryse Lightwood I know who are you and you're definitely not Magnus Bane.” Clary and Isabelle watched in amazement as Maryse Lightwood’s cheeks began to heat up. “Now let me take a look at this leg.” Everyone watched in silence as Catarina went to work unwrapping the gauze on Clary’s leg and examining the wound.

“It looks like the break is clean.” Catarina said almost distracted. “Apply an iratze, a cleaning rune and a rune to mend broken bones.”

“That’s what I said!” Maryse said excitedly she was moments away from bouncing from foot to foot. Catarina turned to look at the shorter woman an inquisitive look on on her face.

“Well you don’t become the best doctor in the New York City institute by chance.” Catarina said softly. “Now hurry and give her these runes one of you.” The warlock said before taking a step back and sweeping away from them.

Maryse quickly went to work a stupid smile and starry look plastered to her face. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Mom?” Isabelle asked. “You gonna be okay?”

“She called me the best doctor in the New York City institute.” Clary laughed as she sneaked a peak at Maryse.

“Someone has a crush.”

“Someone is married to my father.” Isabelle said grumpily watching as Maryse gave Clary a soft pat on the head before hurrying out of the room. Probably to go chase down Ms. Loss.

“A crush never hurt anyone.” Clary said. “I don’t think your mother would act on it.”

“I know, still.” A pause passed before Clary spoke.

“Not to make you upset but they would be a cute couple.” Isabelle fought a smile.

“No they wouldn’t be.”

“Think about all the cases they could do together.” Clary said gaining momentum. “It would be like a tv show Maryse and Catarina going out to save the day! Maryse could kick ass well Catarina healed and when the ass kicking was done Maryse would help her favorite warlock.” Isabelle laughed.

“We both know your parents aren’t that happy with each other anyway!”

“You're putting the horse before the cart they only just met and already you pairing them together well my mom is still with my dad.” Clary shrugged.

“Let’s get them to know each other.” Isabelle shook her head.

“Get some rest.” She said softly. "We can talk more when you wake up."

"About Mararina?"

"Who?"

"Maryse and Catarina put together." Isabelle shook her head a tiny smile on her face.

"Go to bed and try to think of a better name in your dreams okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
